This invention generally relates to new and useful improvements in the synchronization circuit for forward error correction decoders used in digital communications systems. More particularly, novel features include the method for acquiring synchronization and the method for maintaining synchronization. There are many different types of forward error correction decoders which may use one of a very large number of different codes. As an example, the Autosync Circuit may be used in the decoders of Doland, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,636, Multiple Decoding System. It may also be used in either hard or soft decision decoders using the extended Golay (24-12) multiple error correcting code.